


broken

by crazycrab



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It's Not Good, M/M, Teen Romance, This Is STUPID, but not really, i needed to get this out of my system, kind of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrab/pseuds/crazycrab
Summary: gwilym and rami have been together for quite a while now. gwilym decides he can no longer keep it a secret.





	broken

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired,, might as well pass out. english is not my first language so im sorry if i make any mistakes. if u read the tags then u already know this is just me basically venting thru fanficition lol.

gwilym had everything ready for tonight. his father didn't have to work that evening and rami said he could make it on time after rehearsal. gwil would be lying if he said he didn't feel more anxious than ever, he didn't know how his dad would react to the news. dating someone without telling him was already a pretty bad idea, but dating a  **boy**? that was dangerous territory. 

he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of a text message. the boy shifted on the bed, propping himself up with his elbow to grab his phone from the nightstand. gwilym sighed through his nose. he had received a couple of texts from rami and a missed call from his dad. 

_**friday 7:38 p.m.** _

**rami <3**

_is your dad home yet? i wanna be there on time_

_gotta make a good first impression_

just when he was about to send his reply, a car could be heard parking in front of their house. he caught his lower lip between his teeth gently and sent a reply. 

**gwil**

_he just got here, don't worry. u have plenty of time_

_besides, he already knows you_

**rami <3**

_he knows me as your friend, not ur boyfriend ;-)_

_im on my way_

gwilym rolled his eyes at that and smiled. he shut his phone off and set it facing down on his bedside table. he made his way to the closet, pulling out a sweater and sliding it on his tall figure. 

“it's gonna be alright.. no need to get all panicky about it and.., ” he muttered under his breath, trying to convince himself.

gwil's head turned towards the door when it opened. his father gave him a smile, raising an eyebrow. “what are you getting all dressed up for?” he chuckled. 

“my friends are coming over for dinner, remember?” he replied. that was a lie. well, partly a lie, one could say. rami (which technically still counted as one of his friends) was coming over, and then he'd just tell his dad the rest of the gang couldn't make it. simple as that. 

his father nodded. “right. i was already wondering why the table was set already.” gwilym offered a tiny chuckle to hide his nerves as his dad left the room and closed the door behind him. 

_> \------------o------------<_

dinner had gone great. at least that's what gwil kept telling to himself like it was some sort of mantra. his father acted surprised when he was told the other two wouldn't be coming, but he shrugged it off relatively fast. maybe he had noticed the subtle stares he and rami kept exchanging, little reassurances as if to say _“it's okay, im here.”_

it was going pretty well, actually. but then dinner had to end, and there was no avoiding it anymore. there wasn't any food left to fill their mouths with whenever they didn't feel like speaking, or any silverware hitting the ceramic of the plates. now it was just dead silence, soon to be replaced by gwil clearing his throat. 

“so...dad.. uhm..,” he began, then stopped, furrowing his brows and  sighing softly. “there's something i've been meaning to tell you," he confessed. 

his father did seem taken aback slightly by his son's serious behavior all of a sudden. “what is it?”

the tall boy bit his lower lip for the hundredth time that afternoon and shared another glance with his boyfriend. the egyptian reached behind the table to hold his hand in a comforting manner, then he gave a small smile and nodded, beckoning for gwil to go on. 

“i'm... i'm bi.” he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “i'm bisexual,” he said again, a smile spreading across his face. he proceeded to pull his hand from under the table, the same one that was tangled with rami's. “and i'm dating..”

gwilym's expression, however, was completely different from his father's. he was scowling, piercing right through his son's soul. “bisexual?” he spat, saying it in such a poisonous way that any sign of happiness was removed from gwil's face immediately. “bisexual?” he echoed. “don't give me all that bisexual crap.” 

the man huffed and rubbed his temple. “and you're telling me you're also dating this friend of yours?” he narrowed his eyes. “doesn't sound very bisexual to me. just say you're gay, it's the same thing. no need to make up labels.”

gwil swallowed. his throat was dry, his eyes were threatening to spill tears, and his hands shook ever so slightly. “dad, i-”

“no,” his father snapped, interrupting the younger boy. “i don't want any more explanations, i've had enough. tell your friend to head back to his house.” 

gwilym tried again. “dad, please-” he was interrupted once more. 

“i want you in your room. i'll talk to you, on private.” 

the teenage boy scowled and sniffled, holding his boyfriend's hand tightly and heading upstairs. 

>\------------o-------------<

“you're confused, you know that, right?” his father scolded him as he sat on his bed, his head hanging low. “cut the crap, if you're gay, you're gay. isn't that enough?”

gwilym didn't reply. he sat still, staring at the carpeted floor with tears in his eyes. rami had returned to his own house, mostly because gwil insisted. he knew his boyfriend didn't want to leave him alone in a situation like this, but he felt better if rami wasn't around to witness it.

his father's deep sigh filled the room. “bisexual,” he scoffed. “why can't you pick a side? like your friend- allen? he was a girlfriend, doesn't he?” gwil sniffled gently. “or- or your other friend- jake?-”

“joe,” gwilym corrected him coldly. 

“joe,” he said. “at least he knows he's gay, unlike you. it's not that hard.” his dad rubbed his face. “unbelievable. are you broken?”

“i'm not gay, and im not straight either,” he spoke up. “i already told you, i'm bi.” he looked up to meet his father's gaze, and as soon as he saw his eyes, he wished he hadn't. there was nothing welcoming about them. at the moment, gwil could tell he was annoyed, disappointed and tired, to name a few. 

the older man sighed again. his mouth turned into a straight line as he turned on his heel and walked out the room, leaving the door fully open. 

gwil frowned and pulled at his hair, finally letting the tears run down his cheek and onto the carpeted floor. the word his father had used kept echoing inside his head. 

_**broken.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow that sucked huh. again, im sorry for any mistakes, it's 2 am and im exhausted.


End file.
